


First Time

by Sterekloverforever (Noelleluvsya)



Series: First Times [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Shameless Smut, kinda dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleluvsya/pseuds/Sterekloverforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have finally reached the end.</p><p>or</p><p>Stiles and Derek finally have sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third and last fic in my series First Times. You don't necessarily have to read the last two to understand this one since there is like no plot, but it would help you if you did. It picks up right where the second one left off just letting you know. Btw this is not beta read so all the mistakes are mine

Stiles felt uncomfortably hot when he woke up. He tried to turn around but felt a heavy arm around his body, keeping him from moving.

It took him a while to remember who it was behind him. He blushed when he remembered what Derek did to him in the car and in the back of the movie theater. He couldn't believe that he had allowed that. Well he didn't really have a choice, but it wasn't like he had minded.

He wiggled to see if he could slip out of Derek's arm but stilled when he felt something hard pressing against his ass. He squeaked when Derek pulled him tighter against him. He heard a soft chuckle behind him and knew Derek was awake.

"Uhm.. Morning" Stiles said awkwardly.

He could hear the smile in Derek's voice when he replied. "Morning to you too, Stiles."

Stiles stayed quiet, he wondered if Derek would pull his erection away from him. He didn't. In fact it seemed as if he pushed his erection harder against Stiles' ass.

Stiles shuddered when he felt Derek press his lips against his neck. The hot air on his neck started to turn him on. He involuntarily ground back against the erection pressing against him. He smiled softly when he heard Derek's breath hitch.

"What are you doing, Stiles?" Derek asked, sounding amused.

Stiles froze. "Uh nothing, just shifting to get comfortable."

Stiles flushed when he felt Derek chuckle behind him. He bit his lip as Derek took up where he left off. He started grinding his hard cock up and down Stiles' ass.

"I didn't say you had to stop. I was enjoying you grinding against my dick like a little slut." Derek murmured against Stiles' neck. Stiles couldn't respond to that statement. He had never thought of himself like that. But the fact that his dick plumped up with Derek's words, made him question how true the statement was.

He started to protest when he felt Derek pulling his boxers down his legs. "Don't worry, Stiles I'll be gentle with you." Derek assured him.

Stiles wasn't sure if he believed him but he couldn't deny how hard he was at that moment. He whimpered when he felt Derek's bare dick slide in between his ass cheeks. He hadn't noticed when Derek had stripped but the feel of him bare between Stiles' ass, was making Stiles leak pre-cum all over his sheets. He knew where this was leading, he wasn't planning on protesting considering all the things they had already done together. But he was nervous considering how thick Derek's dick was.

Stiles watched as the hand Derek had around his stomach started going lower. As Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles' hard dick, Stiles groaned. He tried to not be too loud since he didn't know if his dad was home. All thoughts of being quiet went out of his head when Derek squeezed his dick. He keened as Derek's finger rubbed around his tip and collected the pre-cum leaking there. His breathing hitched when Derek used the liquid to slick his way down Stiles' dick.

Having Derek's rough hand stroking his dick was becoming Stiles' new favorite feeling. He whined when Derek pulled his hand away. He heard the pop of a cap and looked at Derek to see his bottle of lube in Derek's hand. He watched as Derek slicked three of his fingers with the lube.

"Spread your legs for me, Stiles." Derek looked at him expectantly. Stiles slowly opened his legs wider. If it felt anywhere as close to how it felt when he did it to himself, then he wanted Derek's fingers in him as soon as possible.

He whimpered when he felt Derek's wet finger rub around his hole. He clenched in fear of Derek's thick fingers.

"Relax, Stiles, I'm not going to hurt you. I want this to feel as good for you as it will for me."

Stiles nodded and tried to relax. He moaned when he felt the tip of Derek's finger breach his hole. He couldn't speak as Derek slid another finger in and started fucking him with them. It already felt better than when he did this to himself.

His dick throbbed as Derek started to stretch his fingers inside him. He could feel his hole loosening around Derek's fingers. Derek kept doing it for a few more minutes and slipped another finger in when he felt Stiles was ready. Feeling Derek fuck him with three fingers was driving Stiles crazy.

"I'm ready Derek please. I need you inside me, please fuck me." Stiles whimpered as Derek pulled his fingers out. He watched as Derek started to lube up his cock.

Derek knelt between Stiles' spread legs and started to rub his dick against Stiles' hole. As Derek started to push in the still tight hole, Stiles' breath hitched. Just the tip felt so big in him, he wanted Derek to pull out but push more in at the same time.

He screamed when Derek shoved the rest of his dick inside of him. Once Derek was balls deep in his ass, Stiles clenched around him. He felt uncomfortably full but his dick had never been harder.

"God Stiles. Your ass is so tight around my cock. I should have fucked you so long ago if I would have known it would feel so good." Derek started to circle his hips which made Stiles moan out. As Derek started to thrust in and out of him, Stiles' fingers clenched in his sheets. He was trying to hold off from coming too soon, but the pleasure was making it hard for him.

When Derek shifted his hips and his dick rubbed against Stiles' prostate, Stiles couldn't help but whimper Derek's name. Derek held unto Stiles' hips and made sure to fuck against Stiles' prostate every time he pushed back into him.

The harder and faster Derek fucked him, it pushed Stiles closer to the edge. The feel of Derek's hand wrapping around his dick, eventually made Stiles' cum so hard he blacked out. When Stiles came to, he felt Derek still fucking into him as he started to cum in Stiles' ass.

After a few minutes, Derek laid down next to Stiles. Stiles whimpered when he felt Derek's softening cock slip out of him. His eyes started to flutter shut as Derek cuddled up to his back.

"You're mine now Stiles." He heard Derek whisper against his neck. He felt too fucked out to complain, not that he would have. He didn't mind being Derek's as long as Derek was his.

**~The end~**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Sorry it took me like a month to finally post this one but school got crazy. I hope you give kudos and comment what I can do to make it better or if it's good the way it is!


End file.
